Fated Love
by shulesaddict77
Summary: The attraction was undeniable but would it grow into something more? Prequel to 'Just Let Go'.
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually the prequel to my other story '**_Just Let Go_**' over in the M-section. People asked me to write about how they ended up in bed together and here I am starting this story. :-)**

**We haven't seen much of Robin yet, so I'm writing him like I see him what might differ from the Robin we will see on the show in the upcoming episodes. But for now I'll stick to 'my' version. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, only the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The Queen must like you._

Robin stared after David, his brows furrowed in concentration. Like him? He didn't think she liked him. She might not loathe him anymore since he helped her break into her castle but they were still trying to avoid each other and even though the castle was huge they kept running into each other. What didn't help lessen the attraction he was feeling for her.

He shook his head, letting out a soft sigh. He was attracted to the Evil Queen. If someone would have told him that one month ago he would have laughed out loud and called them a fool but now ... now he couldn't laugh about it anymore. Because something was different. She wasn't the same Evil Queen that had left the Enchanted Forest with the curse. Storybrooke had changed her. Her son had changed her.

He liked her sarcasm and her different sides fascinated him. The mother, the Queen, the woman. Every side was completely different.

The mother he could see when he watched her with Roland. Her smile when she leaned down to him and showed him something or told him a story tugged at something deep inside of him and made it even harder to ignore the attraction.

The Queen drove him nuts. Treating him as if he was dirt under her shoes, looking at him down her nose. At the outlaw who had the nerve to talk to the Queen.

And the woman ... the woman made him want to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless, made him want to press her against the next wall and kiss her until their heads were spinning, until the arrogant expression dropped off her face and was replaced by pure need and passion.

There was no way around it. He needed to do something about it. Either he would leave the castle and try to never see her again or he would actually try to get to know her better, hoping the attraction would peter out over time or would be stomped out by her rude comments or he would be able to lit a fire in her, made her as attracted to him as he was attracted to her.

But option one was out of the question. Like he told David, the castle was the most secure place for Roland and he would never endanger his safety more than absolutely necessary.

So there was only option two. He would try to get closer to her, try to see behind the walls she had build around her heart, try to reach the woman he was sure was hidden deep inside and maybe the attraction would become mutual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and alerts!**

**So ... this is going to be only four chapters long. Kind of a short story and will close the gap to my other story '**_Just Let Go_**' and I intend to start a hiatus fic very soon that will pick up where I'm gonna end **_JLG_** and will deal with the whole Marian / Robin / Regina mess.**

**I hope you enjoy. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, watch where you are going?"

He sighed inwardly as he heard her voice. Of course he had to run into her again. He had tried to avoid her for a few days since no matter what he did she always seemed to explode into his face and he was just tired of it.

Looking up in her annoyed face, his fingers itched to touch her, hold her, kiss her. To rip the clothes off her body and just take her. Right here.

Gritting his teeth, he counted to ten in his head before he addressed her. "I offer my humble excuses, your majesty. I didn't see you coming."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, watching his face, probably wondering if he was mocking her and he had never wanted her more than in this moment.

"Apology accepted." Regina huffed, brushing past him. "Just try to stay out of my way, outlaw."

She rounded the corner and he could hear the clatter of her heels getting softer and softer until he couldn't hear her anymore and he lifted his hand, rubbing it over his face as he mumbled.

"I would if I could."

-/-

"Why do I have to trudge through the forest with you again?"

"Because I am the best archer and I'm here to protect you." Robin replied, trying to keep his voice calm, the urge to throttle her almost overwhelming

"I can protect myself just fine." She scoffed, waving her hand through the air as if he was an annoying bug she wanted to swat out of the way.

"Yeah, I've seen that."

"What are you referring to?"

"I'm still waiting for the thank you, by the way." He shot back, ignoring her question as he stepped forward.

"What thank you?"

"The thank you for saving your life on the day we first met."

"I had it under control."

"Didn't look like it."

"I didn't need your help."

"And I gave it to you anyways, your majesty."

God, he was annoying ... and handsome. She clenched her hand into a fist, huffing out a breath before she turned around and walked away. She was not attracted to him. No way. He was an outlaw. A thief.

_Who smells like forest_

She dug her nails into her skin, trying to ignore the voice in her head that hadn't stopped pestering her over the last two months with thoughts about the man who was currently walking behind her. She was always aware of him. She practically sensed him every time he stepped into a room and it was driving her crazy.

"Watch out!"

He yanked her behind his back and pulled an arrow out of the quiver, seconds later it whizzed through the air, hitting the Flying Monkey she hadn't even heard coming square in the chest and a wail echoed through the trees as it turned around and flew away.

"You alright?" He had swirled around to her the moment he knew the monkey was gone for good, his eyes roaming over her body to search for any injuries.

She would have expected he would give her an 'I told you so' but all she could see in his eyes was genuine concern for her well-being and she felt a sharp tug in her stomach.

"I'm fine." She replied, slapping his hand away as he reached for her and he cocked one eyebrow, his mouth tilting up into a smirk, making the flutters in her stomach even worse.

"Just be more careful, Regina. We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

She should tell him that he wasn't allowed to be so informal with her but the smile had dropped off his face, his eyes searching hers and suddenly time froze as they stared at each other, the tension crackling between their bodies and her eyes flickered down to his lips and up again, her body betraying her and swaying slightly towards him but fortunately he broke the spell a second later and stepped back, bowing lowly and waving his hand in front of his body.

"After you, your majesty."

She brushed past him, gulping hard as she tried to get the flutters in her stomach under control, being just too aware of his presence right behind her and her heart leaped into her throat as the wind changed and carried his smell towards her, a soft groan slipping over her lips.

She had wanted to kiss him. Just a moment ago she had wanted nothing more than to press her lips on his and finally find out how good of a kisser he was. But it was a bad idea. Wanting him was a bad idea. It needed to stop. Right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He wished the stream would be ice cold and not only cold. He needed to cool down. A lot.

He didn't know how to handle the tension anymore. One moment she was the Evil Queen, all condescending and shooting hurtful comments towards him, and the next she was staring at his lips, her eyes burning with need and he needed every fiber of his will power to hold himself back and not attack her and kiss her senseless.

With a sigh he pulled his shirt over his head and leaned down to splash water against his chest and face. His infatuation with Regina was seriously getting out of hand. She was consuming his mind day and night, and he feared that one day his hand wouldn't be enough anymore and he would seek her out to have his way with her but he wasn't fooling himself. He would probably end up being cursed into a stuffed animal or badly burnt because she was shooting a fireball at him.

He straightened, shaking his head, stiffening as he heard a yelp behind him and he swirled around, his hand going to the dirk strapped to his belt but his fingers relaxed immediately as he saw Regina standing a few feet away, but one look at her face and he hurried over to her, his fingers closing around her arm to hold her steady, her face being white as a sheet.

"Regina, what's wrong?" He didn't even think about addressing her properly, being way too concerned about her well-being.

"Nothing." She breathed, trying to push him away but her hands were shaking and she balled them to fists, her jaw clenching for a second before she added. "Must be something I've eaten. I was just feeling dizzy for a moment. But it's alright now."

"You sure?" He asked, eying her worriedly, his fingers tightening around her arms, the urge to pull her into an embrace almost burning him alive.

"Yes." She said more firmly, stepping away, leaving him with a feel of loss behind as his hands fell from her arms. "Thank you, Robin."

She had already disappeared into the trees as he realized that she had called him by his real name and sudden warmth spread through him.

Maybe there was still hope. She didn't snap at him. She even thanked him genuinely. Without mocking him. Without condescension.

Maybe she would warm up to him even more and maybe he would know one day how it felt like to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She always came up here when she wanted to be alone. When she needed to think things through. In her weak moments as the Evil Queen when the old Regina had come through she had fled up here, stepping out on the roof and enjoying the silence, the solitude. Staring up at the stars had always helped her forget for a few minutes how her life had gone downhill after Daniel had died, how she had closed herself off and became evil. Rage and anger so much easier to handle than the hurt.

But this time she wasn't alone. Someone else had found her spot. Someone she had tried to avoid over the last weeks.

Robin of Locksley.

She already wanted to turn around and leave because she didn't want to talk to him. She felt too insecure in his presence, too much like the Regina from the days before she had even met Daniel. The adolescent Regina who had dreams for her life. Dreams that didn't come true. Dreams that had been crushed when her mother had crushed her love's heart.

"Come join me."

His voice startled her out of her reveries and before she realized what she was doing she walked out onto the roof, sitting down beside him and his arm brushed hers as he lifted it and pointed with his finger up to the stars.

"The Great Bear. It's very clear today."

She listened carefully as he pointed out various other star constellations to her, his nearness making her heart beat faster, his knowledge about the stars reminding her that he was actually well educated. Sometimes she forgot that he hadn't been a thief all his life, that he had been living in a castle his whole childhood, probably had had a handful of tutors teaching him maths and physics and astronomy.

And sitting beside him in the silence of the night, being so close to him she couldn't deny the attraction anymore. She wanted him. Really wanted him. With every fiber of her being and she was tired of fighting it.

He must have seen something in her facial expression or maybe he just sensed the change because when he looked at her the next time, his eyes narrowed, his breath coming out faster as he stared at her, his eyes flickering to his lips and up again but still he didn't act on the obvious tension and a part of her contemplated if it was better that way.

"We should go inside." He said quietly, standing up and holding his hand towards her to help her up. "It's getting cold."

His fingers closed around hers as he pulled her up and she stumbled, right into his arms, stiffening slightly, wondering what he would do next. She leaned back, almost stepping away from him and breaking the contact before they would do something foolish but he didn't let her, one arm coming around her waist, pressing her against him.

"No way." He growled. "You are not backing away now, majesty."

And before she could say anything his lips crashed down on hers, his kiss stealing her breath away, his tongue immediately darting into her mouth and she moaned, grinding her hips against him, feeling his fingers splay out over the small of her back while his other hand trailed along her neck.

He was panting harshly as he broke the kiss a few seconds later, his forehead leaning against hers, his thumb brushing over her cheek.

"I need you, Regina. God, I need you so much."

She didn't say anything. She just stepped back and took his hand in hers, pulling him with her.

**The End **

* * *

**My story '**_Just Let Go_**' immediately picks up where this story left off but it's M-rated and it's M-rated for a reason so if that's not your cup of tea you should not read it. **

**Thanks for joining me on this ride and I hope I'll see you soon. :-)**


End file.
